


Kaito Momota, Wing Man of the Stars.

by albino_bear



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Crushes, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, kork's not in it but he's mentioned, what the fuck do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albino_bear/pseuds/albino_bear
Summary: "Gonta, buddy, there's nothing wrong with you," Kaito smiled, resting a hand on Gonta's shoulder.Gonta's ruby eyes snapped up to look at Kaito, a grin spread across his face."Really?!""Yeah. From what you've told me Gonta... it sounds like you have a crush on Kiyo."





	Kaito Momota, Wing Man of the Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Gontaguji fic.... i love these kids...
> 
> also kaito momota for best wing man of the year???
> 
> hmu if anyone has any requests or wants me to continue this.

_"Kaito!"_

Hearing his name being called, Kaito spun around to see Gonta running at him, arm out waving at him. Taking a step back to avoid being knocked over, Kaito watches as Gonta skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Hey Gonta, what's up?" Kaito greeted happily.

Gonta reached out and grasped Kaito's hand in a tight bruising grip and stared at Kaito with a hope-filled gaze.

"Gonta was looking for Kaito! Gonta needs Kaito's help with something!"

"Sure, dude! What do you need help with?" Kaito asked, slipping his crushed hand out of Gonta's grip and flexed his fingers, feeling for any broken bones. Numb, _possibly bruised,_ but still intact, Kaito shoved his hand into his pocket.

Gonta began to fidget, his eyes staring at the floor as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He opened his mouth, then shut it again a moment later, seemingly stuck on what to say.

"Gonta thinks there's something wrong with him." He muttered, his red eyes not meeting Kaito's purple ones.

" _'Something wrong with you?'_ Why what happened?" the astronaut asked, beginning to feel a hint of worry.

"Well... Gonta was spending time with Kiyo this morning," _okay, nothing unusual there,_ "and Gonta started to feel weird."

Kaito's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Weird? Weird how?"

"Gonta doesn't know... Gonta feels weak, and whenever Kiyo talks to Gonta, Gonta gets nervous and dizzy... Like his head is filled with cotton."

Kaito watched Gonta fidget some more as he talked, slowly putting the pieces together. As if a light bulb turned on above his head, a smile spread across Kaito's face and he began to chuckle, shaking his head as Gonta continued to talk, oblivious to Kaito's sudden realisation.

"Gonta, buddy, there's nothing wrong with you," Kaito smiled, resting a hand on Gonta's shoulder.

Gonta's ruby eyes snapped up to look at Kaito, a grin spread across his face.

_"Really?!"_

"Yeah. From what you've told me Gonta... it sounds like you have a crush on Kiyo."

Gonta eyes widened in surprise, the blush covering his face darkening.

" _...Oh._ What should Gonta do?" He asked, hands restlessly playing with the strap of his bug container.

Kaito shrugged. "Ask him out, I guess."

"But what if Kiyo not like Gonta back?! Gonta don't want to make Kiyo uncomfortable!" Gonta replied, visibly upset at the idea.

_'Oh, Gonta, always such a gentleman,'_ Kaito thought, _'it's kinda sweet how worried he's getting over this. Well, if he cares_ this _much, then I'll help him out. I, Kaito Momota, will be the best wingman ever!'_

"Honestly, Gonta, I don't think you need to worry about that," Kaito reassured.

Kaito hasn't had that many conversations with Korekiyo. To be honest, the anthropologist kinda freaked Kaito out, but he was certain that Korekiyo felt the same way. 

Korekiyo was a very isolated person, always keeping to himself, not talking to anyone and enjoying his own company, but besides Kirumi, Gonta was the only one Kiyo spent time with. _Hell,_ he's gone willingly to Gonta's lab a few times before, so that must mean _something..._

"Ok, so Gonta here's the plan: find out if he's free later, then you two could do something together," Kaito suggested.

Gonta suggested the activity of _'bug catching',_ and Kaito had to hold back from making a displeased expression from fear of upsetting Gonta. " _Uhhh..._ No offence Gonta, but dates are supposed to be romantic... and bugs _aren't_ very romantic." Plus Korekiyo would probably pass out from being surrounded by bugs all day, _but Gonta didn't need to know that._

"How about you spend an afternoon with him in the AV room and watch a movie or something?"

Gonta gasped. "That a great idea! Thank you, Kaito!" He said happily and, before Kaito could reply, scooped the shorter man up into a bone-crushing hug.

" _G-gonta..._ Y-your huggin' me... a bit too tight..." Kaito gasped, squirming in Gonta's muscular arms. 

"Oh, sorry Kaito!" The entomologist replied, quickly releasing Kaito from his hold and watching Kaito stumble as he tried to stand upright without falling over.

"I-it's fine." He chuckled softly, "You might need to get going and find Kiyo for that date later."

Gonta nodded and after thanking Kaito for his help, quickly began to head down the hall. Kaito waved him goodbye and wished him luck, then promptly went to see Kirumi since he was _pretty sure_ some of his ribs were broken from that hug.


End file.
